Sekai no Idol Class
Sekai No Idol Class is a fanmade original idol series by Eurovisionprecurefan. Plot: Inspired by her collab series, Global Stars; this series is all about a Japanese boy named Kaito and his fellow friends from a multinational J-Pop group, as they try their best to be the number one idols of their national school, Global Idol Academy, in Odaiba, Tokyo, while Kaito is trying his best to save himself from his twin sister, Ami to win over him. Characters London Class: Ninetune: Kaito Takahashi (高橋海斗) VA: Souma Saitou Idol Colour: Lime A boy from Minato, Osaka, who is determined, has a calm and cool aura, a kind demeanor and is intelligent, but is often scared at times. He loves his family and wants to follow their footsteps of carrying the legacy as idols. Kaito has dirty brown short unruly hair, has a height that is tall and brown eyes. Fernando Garcia (フェルナンド・ガルシア) VA: Natsuki Hanae Idol Colour: Deep Orange A boy from Barcelona, Spain, who is Kaito’s first friend since arriving at the school. He is hot-headed, enthusiastic, and righteous but is short-tempered and impatient. He has tanned skin, black eyes and black hair with bangs that always distracts his sight. Amelia Jones (アメリア・ジョーンズ) VA: Nao Toyama Idol Colour: Ultramarine A girl from London, England, who met Kaito and Fernando during their first lunch. Although she can be temperamental, she is passionate and tomboyish, who excels in her studies. She is seem to be good at coding and algebra. She has long blonde hair tied into plaits and ice blue eyes. Changmin Jung (チャンミン・チョン) VA: Daiki Yamashita Idol Colour: Fuchsia A boy from Incheon, South Korea, who is Fernando’s roommate. Changmin is very honest, a stoic guy and is aloof, but is the kind of person who is not afraid to speak his thoughts. He plays the piano. He has black wavy hair with one hot pink hair streak in the right side with black eyes. Moana Kealoha (モアナ・ケアロハ) VA: Ayane Sakura Idol Colour: Hawaiian Blue Moana is a Hawaiian girl, who became fast friends with Kaito during the introduction of the 25th Generation. She is very sociable, a confident and soft-hearted girl. She has dark brown long wavy hair with a hibiscus hairclip, with hazel eyes. Riya Padukone (リヤ・パードゥコーン) VA: Aina Kusuda Idol Colour: Pure Orange A girl from India, who met Kaito during the introduction of the 25th Generation. She is polite, well-rounded but self-contained and serious. She is very interested in astrology and fortune-telling, and often tells the positives and negatives of each star sign when she meets new people, with a serious but nosy expression. She has black hair tied into a bun, and black thin eyes. Nathan Leroy (ネイサン・ルロワ) VA: Yuuma Uchida Idol Colour: '''Ruby Red Nathan is from France, who met Kaito during the formation of ninetune. He is known to be flirtatious and a smooth-talker, and has a rich hometown. He has dark brown hair with reddish-brown eyes, with ears pierced and has a tall height. '''Lachlan Wilson (ラクラン・ウィルソン) VA: Yoshitaka Yamaya Idol Colour: '''Pastel Yellow Lachlan is from Australia, who met Kaito during the formation of ninetune. Even though he had a sad backstory, he always smiles and appears calm, cool, and collected. He has orange hair in a messy nearly cut hairstyle with gold eyes. '''Viola Michele (ヴィオラ・ミケーレ) VA: Kaede Hondo Idol Colour: 'Light Magenta Viola is a child model from Italy, who met Kaito during the formation of ninetune. Besides being popular in the school, she also is the maturest member of ninetune. Viola has red curly hair and light green eyes. Jumping Beatz: 'Minato Satou (佐藤南戸) VA: Atsushi Tamaru Idol Colour: '''Red Roommate of Kaito. A boy living a few metres away from the school, whose mother is the tutor teacher. He is a cheerful, overly positive guy. He acts very over-the-top when he is happy. Minato has red spiky hair with orange eyes. '''Seika Inoue (井上青果) VA: Ayaka Ohashi Idol Colour: '''Turquoise Best friend of Minato, as they are childhood friends. She is calm, easygoing and independent, but doesn’t like Minato’s over-the-top acting. '''Miguel Rosa (ミゲル・ローザ) VA: Tsubasa Yonaga Idol Colour: Peach A Puerto Rican, well known for being a jokester. He has dirty blonde curly hair with orange eyes. Azra Hussain '(アゼラ・フセイン) '''VA: 'Haruka Yamazaki '''Idol Colour: '''Baby Blue A Pakistani girl who is the roommate of Seika. She likes to have calmness and likes to do yoga. She has black hair that is covered by a sky headscarf and black eyes. '''Celina Le Blanc (セリーナ・ル・ブラン) VA: Machico Image Colour: Periwinkle A Canadian girl who became friends with Minato after forming with Jumping Beatz. She has a sister named Sabrina who is a Prismatic Dancer. She has light brown hair which is wavy and ends at the end of her back and teal eyes. Derrick Muller (デレク・ミュラー) VA: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka Image Colour: Dark Green A German guy who is homosexual, and became friends with Minato after forming with Jumping Beatz. He is also a model but was chosen to be in a group for his pure voice. Other Students of London Class: Ami Takahashi (高橋亜美) VA: Aoi Yuki Idol Colour: 'Canary A girl from Japan, who is Kaito's twin sibling. Ami is a stubborn, arrogant and intimidating girl with a huge desire to win against her older twin brother. She has a rivalry complex. She has dirty blonde hair with brown eyes. Her hair is midi, with some part of it being styled into a ponytail. 'Mia Chung (ミア・チュング) VA: Ayasa Itou Idol Colour: '''Chinese Red A girl from Hong Kong. She is shy, clumsy, a little bit of troublesome but very geeky. She has dark blue tied in plaits, black large eyes and red glasses, which she can take off in public. Other Students: '''Prismatic Dancers: Performing in front of showcases and sport games, they are the main dancers for the idols. They are inspired by basketball game dancers. They are the 17th generation and are the longest-living dancers. They are also assistant for the new students and their tourism during the first week. Taylor: She is the niece of Sadie. She has blonde short wavy hair and blue eyes. Her voice actor is Amina Satou. Ritsuko (Rikki): She has silver hair tied in buns and dark green eyes. Her voice actor is Nanami Yamashita. Miu: She has black hair that is in a midi bob and red eyes. Her voice actor is Asami Takano. Paige: She has red hair that is styled into a pageboy cut, and brown eyes. Her voice actor is Mako Morino. Brie: She has tanned skin, golden blonde hair that is curly and is lifted up and hazel eyes. Her voice actor is Haruka Terui. Sabrina: She has caramel brown hair tied in pigtails with sky blue eyes. Her voice actor is Kotomi Aihara. Marie: She has black hair that is let down and has grey eyes. Her voice actor is Shiki Aoki. Staff: Kanata Hanasaki VA: Miyano Mamoru The coach of ninetune, and the current headmaster of the Singing Department. Yuka Sato VA: Hisako Kanemoto Kaito’s tutor, and Minato’s mother. Principal VA: Makoto Yasumura The principal of Global Idol Academy. Yuzuki Kazegawa VA: Aya Suzaki The headmaster of the Dance Department Sadie VA: Shouko Tsuda TBA Koharu Tsukino VA: Ryoko Shiraishi The headmaster of the Model Department Toriko Mitsuhashi VA: Toshiyuki Toyonuaga The headmaster of the Acting Department Other Characters: Kota Takahashi (高橋子田) VA: Touru Oukawa A 40 year old man who is strict when his siblings are not getting along well, but is kind and a little bit of a jokester. His past occupation was being in the All That Productions, as training to be a producer. Aya Nakamura (中村彩) VA: Aya Hisakawa A middle-aged woman who is caring and warm-hearted. She cares for both of her children, even when they fight. Her past occupation is being in the All That Productions as a member of the teen pop trio Spicy Soul. Trivia: * This is the first fandom idol series with a male main character * The English translation is called World's Idol Class. * The endings often change in particular episodes. In Episode 9, it was changed into Morning Musume's 10th Generation's Seishun Domannka by Nao Toyama and Aina Kusuda. * In Episode 11, two predesscor manga series will be announced. One is called "Sekai no Idol Class: Auntie's Teenage Days", a manga series all about Kaito Takahashi's aunt, Shizuka debuting with the top American girl group Splash of Colour and the other one will be "Sekai no Idol Class: The Adventures of MIKIN" which follows Kanata Hanasaki, and his friends from the rookie to top idol group MIKIN, which includes Ibuki Kosaka, Iain Murakami, Nozomu Matsuyama and Mario Tanaka. Category:Series Category:Sekai no Idol Class Category:Sekai no Idol Class Episodes Category:User: Eurovisionprecurefan